fortissimotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakamura Akio
"...You're right. Maybe I don't really know what's happening here, and maybe we're running out of time to find a better answer... But it's not over yet! No matter what happens in the future... I'm not giving in, not to you, or anyone else-!" Nakamura Akio is a player character of Fortissimo://Trigger Verzweiflung, and a magus native to the island. A teenage boy with aspirations of being a hero, he attends Starlight Academy, and has been involved in the current ritual of Ragnarok since it's first appearance on the island; however, he does not approve of the ritual, and seeks to end it as soon as possible. His Magical Weapon is Aesop. Personality A young man with a strong sense of justice, Akio has a tendecy to either remain completely calm in situations, or allow the emotions sparked by others to drive him towards his chosen goal. Takes his existence as a magus seriously, and believes it is his duty to resolve supernatural incidents that plague his home. When in battle, it seems he prioritizes the safety of others before himself, and will use himself as a shield for others if necessary, stating that, out of all the skills he has acquired over the years, his best trait is simply his ability to absorb the damage meant for other people, which is an aspect of his personality that others appear to be trying to fix. Likes to fight by his own admission, however, he does not like to participate in anything like a battle to the death. His idea of a good fight is something closer to a spar, with people coming to understand one another with their fists, and then being able to move on as friends who can do battle simply for the purpose of getting stronger together. This dislike of death can be seen in his actions, despite possessing abilities that could theoretically destroy his opponents without a struggle, he uses his abilities in ways that would end the fight while still keeping his opponent alive, a trait that makes his battles more difficult than they perhaps should be, nevertheless, it doesnt seem like he regrets any of it. Rather oblivious to romance unless it is practically shoved in his face, he is the type who is "greedy," when it comes to friendships, not seeing a need to limit the number of people he should know, but rather, having aspirations to not only befriend, but understand everyone that exists within his day to day life. A person who fights because he loves the people who have come to form bonds with him, an incident in his past sparked a desire to not only save those he knows, but to protect anyone who needs it, becoming someone who protects everyone because they form the "world," that dragged him out of loneliness. Background A young man who was apparently born and raised on this island, Akio himself has not talked much about the things that he's done over the years, however, small pieces and bits of information have been revealed over the course of the story. It seems his abilities as a magus awakened when he was younger, and thanks to being a part of a family composed of magi, he was able to gain a large amount of experience as a mage in a manner impossible for most of those who had possessed the fortune of Awakening, and through sheer persistence and resolution, he would wind up possessing skill on par with that of his sister by the age of fourteen, although his teacher, Tachibana Kimiko, remained outside of his league. While in his early years as a magus, he befriended Rei and Rosettia Everheart, the former of whom who would later become his best friend, and who had recently moved to the island, and the two of them would spend most of their childhood summers together, traveling around the world just for the sake of seeing what life outside of the island, and inside of other cultures, was like. While on these trips, it seems that Akio was forced to do battle with the occasional magus, and in an incident that he doesn't like talking about, Rosettia Everheart was killed by another magus while protecting someone, an incident that appears to haunt the boy to this very day, and something that, for one reason or another, he seems to blame himself for failing to stop. This incident appeared to spark his desire to "save everyone," and as such, shaped him into the person he is today. Relationships Reynard Everheart One of the oldest and most enduring of Akio's bonds, it's clear from just watching them that Akio and Rei grew up in the same environment, possessing the sort of friendly but slightly hostile attitude expected of best friends. While he has many nicknames for people, the only person Akio has ever referred to as "brother," or even "bro," is Rei, and judging from the fact that, in the brief times where that name for Rei has come up, he was speaking of his siblings in a completely serious way, it's clear that Akio does in fact consider Rei to be his actual brother despite their lack of a blood relation. Nakamura Hitomi Akio's older sister, and a person that he admires in many ways as both a magus and a human. Because of the busy lives of their parents, the Nakamura siblings often only had each other, as well as their adopted sister, for company, and because of that, their bond is rather close for siblings, with the two of them claiming the house as their own, and keeping it functioning in a way that is more similar to a couple than a brother and sister, with Akio taking care of chores and other household problems, while Hitomi takes care of monetary expenses. It's a complex relationship that seems odd from afar, but in the end, they are simply two siblings who naturally attempt to shoulder each others problems, no matter how heavy those problems may be, because they have done that since they were children. Natsume Raku Another of Akio's childhood friends, and like Rei, one who still maintains a close relationship with Akio to this very day. While Akio is the heroic type, and thus is not normally the sort to break rules, he is noticeably more lenient about this when it comes to Raku, and rather than scolding her, just seems to tease her more than anything else. Isn't particularly good at reading the mood when it comes to her, but on some level, does seem to understand that his feelings may extend beyond friendship, although because of the "older brother," role he has placed himself in throughout her life, he seems unsure of exactly what he should do about it. Was noticeably distraught when he thought she had been killed by Echidna, and upon learning of her location, strove to rescue her at all costs despite the damage his body had taken during the fight with the Mother of Monsters. Has recently taken to calling himself her knight, and is completely serious about it, but his social skills break down around her in any sort of romantic environment. Sawai Mihou Having been confronted by Mihou about the nature of his ideals after their first few meetings, the thing that cemented a bond between the two of them was not words, but rather the conflict brought about by his refusal to accept her words. While he was initially angry at Mihou, near the end of their battle, he came to realize that the woman was someone similar to the person he had used to be, a fool who closes themselves off from others, and recognizing this aspect of himself in her, he redoubled his efforts to not only prove himself right, but to bring hope back to Mihou, and his sheer desire and determination to save her from the darkness he knew awaited her ultimately played a key role into bringing him into the mugen state. Later promised her that would not die, no matter what happened, and that he would not allow her to be left alone again. This promise, like all of his promises, was one that he was completely serious about, and thus, the well being of Mihou is something that he is invested in, seeing himself as her friend, even if she hasn't yet achknowledged it to his face. Aesop His magical weapon, and thus, an existence that is, quite literally, tied to his own. They have similar personalities, and as it seemed that, on some level, he was aware that his weapon was alive, the weapon's transition from card form to human form was not something that particularly bothered him in anyway. Calls her "Partner," despite the fact she calls him "Master," and despite the fact she could, in theory, betray him, his trust in her is absolute. Possessing a relationship similar to the one Akio has with Hitomi, it seems that Aesop fits the role of "twin sister," well, and Rei, before even realizing what she was in their initial meeting, called her the "sort of person who seemed like a sister of yours." Their day to day interactions have yet to be seen to a great extent, but it seems like the typical sibling style bond, with Akio becoming enraged when she was harmed by Hayate, not just because she is weapon, but because the expression of pain on her face was something that bothered him immensely. Powers & Abilities Trivia *''Like his sister, he is a big fan of the Castlevania series of videogames. Unlike her however, his skill is of a far more questionable level, and it takes him much longer to get through the games than it does Hitomi.'' *''Despite the fact that a lot of the things he says sound like they came straight from a shonen manga, he actually doesn't read any sort of manga, a fact which shocked Rei when he first found out about it.'' *''However, it was later determined that he does in fact watch anime, which could also be the source of his quotes.'' *''The only male friend he has on his phone's contact list is "Rei Everheart."'' *''Has been drunk a few times in the past. However, it seems that he doesn't like to talk about the incidents in question, and in fact, treats them as if they had never happened at all.'' *''Apparently got the idea for his activation of the Sun Arcana from some game he was playing on the PS2. However, the game in question is unknown.'' *''Loves Western Style dishes, and will always try to force the house consensus about what to eat towards them if he can get away with it.'' *''Has a bad habit of waiting till the last minute to study for exams. Remarkably, in spite of this, he continues to have passable grades.''